


a web of sweet words

by ughlau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, fem!baeksoo, fem!jongin also makes an appearance, so many nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlau/pseuds/ughlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if there’s anything that kyungri hates more than cringiness, it’s nicknames. that’s why it comes as a surprise to hear that she’s dating bobae, who excels in both—cringiness and ignoring what other people’s birth certificates say in order to call them whatever she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a web of sweet words

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my anger towards my best friend whenever she calls me “baby girl” to annoy me.  
> i apologize.

“hello, baby girl.”

“i will literally slit your throat,” kyungri says, annoyance present in her voice. just when she thought she could have a nice, peaceful lunch before dragging herself to math class. _why did she get a girlfriend in the first place?_

she doesn’t even turn around to hug bobae like she usually does.

“i always knew you were a bit of a sadist,” bobae smirks as she sits down next to her. she takes a strawberry from kyungri’s lunch box and pops it into her mouth. _again, why exactly did kyungri get a girlfriend in the first place?_

“listen,” kyungri turns to her girlfriend to start a two minute long monologue, only to have a strawberry put in her mouth. she angrily chews as bobae shows off her signature i-am-the-cutest-you-have-ever-seen smile. by the end of it, she doesn’t even have the energy to fight her anymore. it’s not like fighting her about it ever helped anyway.

 

the thing is, if there’s anything that kyungri hates more than cringiness, it’s nicknames. that’s why it comes as a surprise to hear that she’s dating bobae, who excels in both—cringiness and ignoring what other people’s birth certificates say in order to call them whatever she wants.

you could say kyungri had a reason to dislike bobae right upon meeting her on the first day of their public speaking course. the little minx skipped the basics of meeting someone for the first time when talking to kyungri and started off with a _“would you mind if i called you ri?”_. the look kyungri sent her way must’ve been enough to kill everyone standing by but it didn’t seem to intimidate bobae at all.

the latter rested her hand on her face instead, seemingly lost in thoughts. kyungri contemplated taking advantage of her oblivious state and disappearing but before she could do so, bobae spoke again. “cupcake it is then. be seeing you!”

kyungri only rolled her eyes.

 

how their relationship started is and remains a mystery to whoever asks.

“am i seeing things or is kyungri really clinging onto bobae’s arm like a little kid? when did this happen?” junghwa asks when she comes across the two walking around the campus. they are sitting on one of the benches in the student-filled park, pressed impossibly close together. kyungri is reading a book and bobae is mindlessly snacking on something that looks suspiciously like dog poop ( _“excuse me, they’re ‘smash!’! norwegians love this stuff, and so do i.”_ ).

bobae looks up at junghwa with a smirk on her face. “when sugar lips accidentally fell into my lap and decided she liked it there.”

kungri looks up from her book after the comment, furrowing her eyebrows. “what have i done to deserve such a gag-inducing nickname?”

bobae shrugs and pops another piece of chocolate into her mouth. “you signed up for this.”

“more like _you_ signed me up for it.”

“whatever.”

“that’s not how you end an argument.”

after a few more seconds of their bickering, junghwa notices they completely forgot about her presence and gives up, leaving without an actual answer to her question.

 

“you’re like my little peanut butter cup,” bobae smiles at kyungri as she finishes her second pack of reese’s peanut butter cups. they’ve been studying for the past two hours, or at least kyungri has been, as it seemed that all bobae did was take snack breaks.

“and what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean,” kyungri turns away from her books to give bobae an offended look from behind her glasses.

“well, you’re like the combination of my two favorite things, peanut butter and chocolate. they’re pretty damn good on their own but when you put them together, you get _heaven_ ,” bobae all but moans. “and hence you are my peanut butter cup.”

“i’m not catching on.”

“you’re delicious and i wish i could just eat you up. or eat you out. since the peanut butter in the middle is the best part anyway.”

kyungri smacks bobae with her textbook.

 

“peach!”

“why are you calling me that, that’s your _cat’s_ name. have you run out of nicknames?”

“no, not really. you just reminded me of her. you’re cute,” bobae leans in and presses a soft kiss on her cheek. kyungri is unresponsive to the kiss,  clearly outraged by bobae’s claim.

“i don’t want to be a reminder of that ginger devil in any way,” she scrunches up her nose unknowingly and bobae almost melts after she does so.

“kyungri, you can’t just go around doing this and expect me not to want to kiss you all the time,” she says and takes advantage of how close she is to kyungri, kissing her lips. a slight blush creeps up kyungri’s cheeks and bobae wouldn’t notice it, had it not been for the fact that the latter noticeably stopped in her tracks after the action.

bobae slowly withdraws from her, unable to keep the grin off her face. “are you alright?”

“of course i am,” kyungri states as she straightens her posture and puts on her poker face as if  nothing happened. “but there’s things i need to get done and you keep distracting me.”

this time, bobae resists the urge to tease her.

 

“soulmate? where do you keep the pasta? i thought i could make dinner tonight.”

when kyungri enters the kitchen, trying to hide the smile on her face, bobae is looking around helplessly. her determination is high, despite not knowing her way around kyungri’s kitchen as all she ever does there is eat. _it’s adorable._

“let’s not risk any disasters. i’ll cook,” kyungri decides and takes a packet of pasta out of the cabinet right in front of bobae’s nose, who only scowls at her. “you burned broccoli the last time i let you cook in this kitchen.”

“that was totally not my fault,” what leaves bobae’s mouth is more of a question than a statement. she’s too engrossed in her own self-pity of not knowing how to cook to notice how kyungri didn’t even complain about the nickname she’s been given. she doesn’t even notice the small smile playing on kyungri’s lips.

but when she eventually does, she has no intention of hiding her own.


End file.
